Juan Horado
Life Before Warehouse Juan and Aden Taylor participated in a Sburb session, which granted them their powers over Time and Space respectively. A month after Aden joined the Warehouse team, Juan suffered an encounter with Gloria Von Dichi, leaving him knocked out for several days in his house. Warehouse After recognizing the specific pair of Sburb Beta Disks left in Portugal, Aden realized something was wrong with his best friend and immediately left to New Mexico, where he woke him up. After a brief tussle with Von Dichi's maid, Juan was teleported to the Warehouse. Juan learned about the Warehouse on his own, explaining to Mr. Kosan about his own skills and going into detail about his chronokinetic abilities. Personality Juan is generally friendly and nice to be around. However, Juan can also be easily irritated, and has no time for anyone who distracts him from his current goal. Juan is open about which way he swings sexually, often saying he is "as straight as a rainbow." But after his attraction to his own gender, Juan loves to fiddle with old watches and clocks, a habit he developed post-SBURB. He also enjoys snarking with fellow Agents, Aden in particular. Juan's mental state is actually fairly fragile, even for the already-unstable God Tiers. He suffers from depression, but tends to conceal it. He also has thanatophobia. Death scares him a lot, despite his Norse beliefs. As mentioned, Juan is neopagan, and worships the Norse gods. Juan deeply regrets the death of his childhood friend Morty. A small accident with Houdini's wallet lessened this regret some. Etymology Juan is the Spanish form of "John". The name means "God is Gracious". Horado means "keeper of time", and is also a Spanish word for Time. Artifact Usage Juan is cautious around artifacts. *Juan Horado's God Tier Outfit - Allows him to study Time and use his knowledge. *Sburb Beta Disks - gained his abilities from them. *Thor's Gear - Juan enjoys using them very much. And they seem to enjoy him as well. *Odin's Runes - Juan can use them effortlessly. *Book of Time - a red book that Juan is sometimes seen reading. The reader can catch a glimpse of the future, but this can be very dangerous even for Juan. *Staff - Juan's personal weapon, it has an oak rod, a red steel ten-spoke gear for the head, and a plasteel blade. The weapon functions as a focus for Juan's power, and is often stored at the God Tier sanctuary. Abilities *Time magic - As the Mage of Time of the Ascendere, Juan has the ability to actively use his knowledge of how time flows and manipulate it directly. All of these abilities are dull or cancelled out entirely by the dividing of his Aspect, the Warehouse's Neutralizer, or both. **Chronoscience - can "study" time by meditating. **Temporal Acceleration/Deceleration - Juan can cause time to accelerate or slow down from the perspective of anyone he wishes. Limited to a few seconds either way in the Warehouse. **Temporal Rewind/"Time Skip"/Replay - Juan can jump back or forward a certain amount of time. This may result in a temporal duplication. Unusable in the Warehouse. **Time Travel - A theoretical ability, but Juan has agreed with investigative Regents that such an ability is best left unused, if it exists at all. **Parachronal Cognition (seeing into alternate timelines). Another theoretical ability, Juan believes it's never a good thing to know "what would have happened". *Bilingual - Can speak English and Spanish. *Yugioh duel skill - high. Prefers a Noble Knight/Noble Arms deck. *GrimDark State - An insane, berserker-like fury that involves Lovecraftian tentacles. Nigh-uncontrollable, it can only be stopped by knocking him unconscious. Aden uses a bracelet placebo to keep it under control. Surprisingly, this works, despite Juan knowing full well it's just steel. *Throwing Knife proficiency - Juan's preferred weapon is a throwing knife, and he has proven exactly how dangerous he can be with it. This object also helps serve as a temporal focus. *Staff proficiency - Juan has shown exemplary skill in using a staff to fight. This staff also serves as a “focus” for his abilities. Trivia *Norse Artifacts respond favorably to his usage and presence; and even Odin's Runestones won't violently attack him due to the pain in his past and heart (still grumble about it though). *Prior to the Von Dichi incident, Aden and Juan exchanged the Sburb Disks between each-other every year (Juan had them when she struck). *Is almost always on time, due to temporarily extending time so he gets there exactly when he needs to be there, then deleting the extra time. *Juan is freaking terrified of Mr. Kosan's mere presence, willing to do anything the Regent asks if it means getting the heck away. *When dealing with time artifacts, Juan develops a headache. *As a Time Player, Juan is directly influenced by the Alpha Timeline. If he makes a decision the Alpha Timeline does not agree with, he will pause for a moment before changing his mind for no apparent reason. *Juan duels with a Noble Knights Yugioh Deck, and uses it to a powerful degree, especially when mixed with Aden's Lost Sanctuary. His signature monster is the Noble Night Medraut (aka Mordred), whom he identifies with at times. *His torso is covered in cephalopod sucker markings he refuses to talk about. These are from his time as a Grimdark player in his Sburb session. They darken whenever he comes close to entering the state. *Kindly avoid using the name "Morty" around Juan. You'll either set him crying or make him attack you. Morty was a childhood friend that the Mage loved dearly, yet fell into a snake pit one day. *Juan is very strong, capable of doing pushups while having someone (usually Aden sit on top of him without the support of his God Tier abilities (he hopes to be able to do the same with Soul at some point). Juan's coat.PNG|Juan's favorite coat is pretty much all he wears when it gets cold Juan's power.PNG|Juan manipulating time MageOfTime.png|Juan's God Tier outfit Street Mage.png|Juan's "Street Tier" outfit manifests as a tailed hooded blaze and white gloves Juan's Coat.png|Juan's "Coat Tier" outfit, which he uses for dramatic appearances. IMG_3736.JPG|Juan's effects, including his bracelet, a key necklace, and a fidget spinner ring. Category:Agents Category:Per Ankh Category:Warehouse 13 Agents Category:Characters Category:Risen One